


Why Her?

by Dlxm950



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, but shes still a criminal though, i mean she had her life ruined, the bad guy turns good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950
Summary: Livewire was having the time of her life.Dead cops lined the street and she had a bag full of money locked in her gloved fist.It was the best she'd felt in weeks!Unfortunately, it couldn’t last.





	1. Good Things Can Happen to Bad People

Livewire was having the time of her life. 

Dead cops lined the street and she had a bag full of money tightly grasped in her right fist.

It was the best she'd felt in weeks!

Unfortunately, it couldn’t last.

“Drop the bag and put your hands behind your head!” 

Red, blue and covered in spandex had decided to show up. The red caped crusader of national city, a glowing beacon of everything good, a symbol of honor and justice.

A little pretentious if you asked her.

Supergirl stood in front of her, cape and skirt flapping in the wind, fists resting on her hips in that stereotypical superhero position, her eyes scanned the destruction littered around them before finally resting of the villain in front of her. 

“I won’t ask a second time!”

That pulled Livewire out of her stupor.

“And what if I don’t?” was the snappish reply.

“Then I’ll make you.” At those words Supergirl took a step forwards ready to leap into action if need be.

Livewire was caught between a rock and a hard place.

As much as she wanted to attack Supergirl and fry her little blond brain out, she couldn't. She'd spent to much energy dealing with the cops to even attempt a fight with the super. That left her with three options.  
Return the money, get arrested.  
Drop the money and attempt to fight the super, get beaten horribly, also get arrested.  
Shock Supergirl really hard with all her remaining energy, hope she can't follow, run with away the money, don’t get arrested.

She went with the third plan.

“I’d love to stay and chat but this girl time is going to have to be cut short i’m afraid.” She said raising her hands in front of her chest. “Got somewhere you need to be? I was just starting to enjoy the moment.” The response was teasing.

She hated it.

She quickly launched a powerful bolt of lightning at the super, knocking her off her feet and through the damaged wall of the bank, before sprinting away. She expected to be followed quickly, maybe hit with some super breath or a blast of water from a nearby fire hydrant, but nothing came. Taking advantage of the lack of pursuit she kept running, eager to put as much distance between herself and the point of altercation. She was so distracted with getting away that she didn’t notice the woman in front of her until it was to late.

SMACK

The two collided into each other, literally flying head over heels, before landing on the ground. She was so disoriented that she hadn't even noticed that the woman had gotten up and was offering her a hand. Still dazed, she accepted (she would never admit this but she liked the smooth feeling of the woman's hand) and got back on her feet.

“I'm so sorry. I was trying to get home quick and I didn’t notice you until it was to late and- why don’t you come back to my place for a cup of coffee, it's the least I could do and I don't live far.”

Livewire hadn't heard a word the women had said doing nothing but nod her head in agreement. She couldn't help but notice how the woman's black hair reached just to the bottom of her neck and looked soft as silk. Her eyes were mesmerizing, a light turquoise that seemed to glitter in the setting sun. She had been so dazed she hadn't even noticed the women start to walk away. Shaking off her stupor she quickly grabbed the bag of money and made to catch up.

As she caught up, she justified the hasty decision as being part of her escape plan, nothing more, (it wasn't at all the alluring sway of the hips in front of her. Nooo. not. at. all).

The women talked as they walked. Lara, as she learned her name was, lived in a small single floor house in the, less than desirable, side of town. As they rounded the next corner she got her first view of it.

The house was small, the result of having been squeezed between two apartment buildings, the paint was grey and peeling; what had probably once been a clean and mesmerizing front deck now lay in a state of disrepair; it was laced with either missing planks or rotting wood that seemed to dot the shambled entrance. "It isn't much but its home." The words responded to her disgruntled expression. Lara led her to the front door, carving a path on the still structurally sound parts of the deck, at which point she opened the door with her keys. 

The inside was much nicer.

The walls were a nice creme beige that caught the evening light coming in through the windows contrasting well with the dark mahogany floor that had looked as though it had been polished to a sheen. What did catch her attention though was the lack of stuff, in, the house. Other than one inflatable mattress in the corner, and the nearly empty bookshelf next to it, the room was empty. She gave a questioning look to Lara who ignored her in favor of quickly ushering her into what was presumably a kitchen.

It was more like a kitchenette, tucked into an alcove like space in the back corner of the house, it consisted of a stove and four cupboards, all of which seemed in desperate need of a dusting. In the corner opposite the stove sat a single solitary chair that looked as though it couldn't hold itself up, let alone a person. Lara brushed past her either ignoring her obvious staring or not noticing it, and moved on with the coffee preparations.

As they waited Lara leaned against the stove while she took her chances with the chair (she was pleasantly surprised when it didn't immediately collapse under her weight), occasionally the coffee maker would make a sad wheezing noise in its attempts to brew the coffee (it didn't give her high hopes for the taste of it), the awkwardness being amplified by Lara's attempts at starting a conversation and her own lack of response. She wondered why the woman lived here? She seemed to be making decent money if the quality of her clothes was anything to go by. Why live-

"So what's in the bag?" The question quickly pulled her attention away from her mulling and back to Lara who now held a steaming mug of coffee in her left hand while extending the other towards Livewire with her right. She took the coffee being careful not to touch the women, one could never be to careful with the power to kill most with a single touch. "Nothing." Quick and defensive, her answer pushed them back into the awkward silence that seemed to rule the space between them.

Just as Lara opened her mouth to attempt another conversation, a shrill beeping filled the air. "Shit!" Lara was quick to put her coffee on the counter before disappearing into a door Livewire just now noticed existed next to the stove. She made her way towards it but stopped right before she could cross the threshold (she thought it might be rude but when had she ever cared about being rude?) and eventually her curiosity won out. Silently approaching the open door she peeked her head in and was thoroughly surprised at what she saw.

Lara stood in the middle of what was essentially a hospital room. All sorts of medical machinery dotted the open room. IV bags, both empty and full, lay scattered around, medical cabinets, the kind doctors always kept those sterilized tool kits in, lay strewn randomly around the room, even what looked like some kind of breathing machine lay nestled underneath the window next to the bed. Her curiosity piqued, she fully stepped into the room, shut the door behind her, and carefully made her way to her host.

Lara was standing next to a simple queen sized bed with white sheets and a blue blanket. Livewire couldn't see who was in it but they were clearly sick; all sorts of tubes ran from various machines, coating the walls like spider webs, all of them twisting and winding their way around the room until they converged at the user. Lara was changing the IV drip attached to whoever was in the bed and seemed to be doing it with practiced ease, as though it were as simple as tying a shoelace. When she was finished she stepped to the side, still oblivious to the ever encroaching Livewire, and leaned down to give the person a hug. As Lara shifted away she could finally see who was in the bed.

It was a little girl.

She couldn't have been older than nine and looked on the brink of death. Her skin was pale as snow and her frame was skinny looking even from a distance.

To spite this the girl seemed joyful, optimistic even. Lara started to pull away but not before whispering something in the girls ear. When she stood her turquoise eyes met Livewires electric blue ones and her face broke out in shock before quickly turning defensive. The two maintained eye contact neither moving a muscle until Livewire said the first thing that came to mind.

"What's wrong with her?"


	2. Of money and doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalking? no She didn't considered it stalking more like making sure it was money well spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay!

The two women returned to the kitchenette in an awkward shuffle. Lara was stiff as a bored while Livewire awkwardly attempted to remedy the situation. When they reached the kitchen Lara gently closed the door before leading her into the main room.  
“Well.” Lara said  
“What?” She responded  
“You've seen her now where’s the explosion of disappointment. The comments about how horrible a mom I am. Did he put you up to this?! That would be just like him to send one of his hustlers to degrade me into coming back.” The women was practically in tears by the end and seemed close to falling to her knees. Livewire was very confused. Did the women honestly expect her to do that?  
“Firstly I have no idea who this, he, person is. Secondly no i’m not going to verbally assault a struggling single mother.” She may have been a villain but even she wasn’t going to stoop that low.  
“W-what?” Lara said through her tears.  
“Look,” her eyes moved between the bag of money by the entryway and the women in front of her, “you should take this.” She walked over to the bag grabbed it and dropped it at Lara's’ feet. “Pay of some bills, buy some food, get something nice for yourself, I don’t care.” Lara Blinked away the tears before crouching down and opening the bag. She gave a gasp as she looked at all the money.  
“I can’t accept this. Where did you even get it?” The women looked up at her, eyes wide as she looked between her and the bag of money.  
“That doesn't matter just don’t try and put it in the bank.” She responded.  
“I-I-” Lara stuttered for a moment before she surged forward and wrapped Livewire in a hug. She was thoroughly unprepared for the hug and was surprised to find that it felt...pleasant  
“How can I ever repay you.” the women asked in to her shoulder.  
She quickly pushed Lara away while attempting to still her beating heart and fight the blush that was surely staining her cheeks.  
“You don’t need to repay me, just live your life, I guess.” She fled the house before she could her the women's response. If she had looked back she would have seen Lara looking after her.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks. Three weeks and Leslie hadn’t been able to get the women out of her head. She had stayed low for a week before going on a bank robbing spree. After each bank she would make her way to the same rickety house drop a bag of money on the deck ring the doorbell and hide in a nearby bush to watch as Lara gathered the bag and took it inside. She didn’t know why she kept doing it, she was risking her life for that money, yet she kept giving it all away. Finally on the fourth week of doing this she was caught.

Leslie had just stepped up to the doorway, about to drop the bag and ring the doorbell, when the door swung open. She looked, with her mouth open, as Lara's’ hand snatched out grabbed her coat and pulled her into the house. As she recovered from the sudden lurch she cast a quick glance around her. It was still the same colored wall and polished floor but there was far less of it visible. A TV and couch comprised a small entertainment area to her left while the bed had been swapped out for a chair and a lamp and the bookshelf was full. When her eyes finally settled on Lara she was standing in front of her with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Leslie gave a gulp.

“Why?” Lara asked. It held a weight to it that had Leslie's mouth running dry and an uneasiness settling in her stomach. Why had she kept doing this? ‘I wanted to provide for you.’ she thought. ‘I wanted to see you smile and live and never have to worry again because I’ve been watching you for weeks now and you work so hard for so little.’ That seemed kind of stalker-y so she went with her classic ruff and tough attitude.  
“I don't have to explain myself to you.” she winced internally at her response. It seemed to make Lara angrier as her arms lowered to her sides, her hands balled into fists, and she bit her lip as though holding back what she really wanted to say. Finally Lara settled on  
“Bullshit.” She blinked in surprise. Of all the things she expected the women to say that was not it.  
“You’ve left a grand total of half a million dollars at my doorstep now over the past four weeks! People don’t just do that! So I ask again Why? What do you want from me? Is this some weird and twisted obsession. Did you lie to my when we first met? Do you work for him?! Why?!” Lara was breathing heavily by the end and Leslie winced at the barrage of questions.  
“I-” she found she couldn't answer. “I-well...um.” She stood there for another few minutes opening and closing her mouth in an attempt to answer.  
“Do you want to go out sometime?” the words had left her mouth before she could catch them and she immediately slapped one of her hands over her mouth as she awaited the Lara's’ response.

Lara for her part went slack jawed in surprise. Of all the things she expected the women in front of her to say that was not one of them. As she thought up her response she took the moment to analyse the women in front of her. She was dressed just like the first time they met. Black jeans, leather jacket, white hair. She relaxed her stance before let out a giggle. The giggle soon became a laugh before finally she started laughing as hard as she could. Leslie turned an even deeper shade of red in embarrassment.  
“I didn’t come her to get laughed at just take the money i’ll let myself out.” She quickly started to make her way towards the door but stopped as Lara's hand grabbed her wrist.  
“No wait. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have laughed but it was kinda funny.” Lara turned the women around before stepping tentatively closer to her. “I would love to go out with you sometime.” The woman in front of her relaxed before tentatively lowering her hands to Lara's’ hips. Her face was still red and she had turned her head to the side to avoid looking at her.

“So how about you show me around the house and all the new stuff you’ve gotten and then we can go out for coffee?” The last bit came out more like a question then a statement but she smiled anyway.  
“Sounds great.”


End file.
